


The Little Merman

by PimeydenNinja



Series: Iwaoi adventures in fairytales [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aoba Johsai members are mermaids, He's human, Honestly this worked out better in my head, I try my best though, I'm Finnish so I'm not fluent in English, M/M, Mermaid!Oikawa, My First Work in This Fandom, My first Iwaoi fic, Or wizard, Prince!Iwaizumi, Semi and Tendou are his minions, Sorry if this sucks..., The Little Mermaid - AU, Ushijima is seawitch, Well except Iwaizumi, sorry about bad English
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PimeydenNinja/pseuds/PimeydenNinja
Summary: Oikawa is a merman in love with human Prince Iwaizumi. In order to be with him he ask help from seawizard Ushijima who makes Oikawa human. He have lot of strugles in human world but he's happy since he's with Iwaizumi.I suck at summarys please forgive me.





	1. Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god my first Iwaoi fic... Well what can I say about it... Okay the idea is from The Little Mermaid and I use some scenes from it but I also came up some new scenes. Just so this story wouldn't be too boring.  
> Look at the end for notes okay. And sorry for bad English. I'm not fluent with it so :P

"Come on Oikawa. It's right over there. We're soon there." said excited orange haired teen with a matching coloured tail. His companion behing him chuckled.

"Calm down Hinata. That ship is a wreck. It won't sail away. Hehee see what I did there." Said older teen Oikawa Tooru, one of seven sons of King Irihata. Oikawa was known of his beutiful looks (but not really for his sense of humour). Oikawa had a brunet hair which was always styled same way (Oikawa said it looked best on him but his brothers said he was too lazy to learn a new style), chocolate brown eyes and turquoise color tail. All of King Irihata's sons were great singers but Oikawa was far better than his brothers. A voice so beautiful that even siren song sounds like dying walrus yelling in pain compared to it.

"Ugh Oikawa you spent way too much time with Hanamaki and Matsukawa."

"Of course I do. Their my brothers. Or well stepbrothers. Different moms as you know." All of King Irihata's sons were born from different mothers. Were King trying to get himself a harem or did he just got bored to women? Nobody knew for sure.

"Yes yes. Oh we're here. See that's the ship I was talking about. It's called S/S Success."

"Well this ship wasn't very S/S Successful if you know what I mean. Come on let's go to see what kind of treasures it holds." Oikawa said with excited smile on his face.

"What? In there? No no no Oikawa we were just supposed to come and see that ship but **NOT** go in there." Hinata's words couldn't reach Oikawa's ears since older teen was swimming toward the ship. "Hey Oikawa are you listening to me? Ugh of course you're not... Hey wait for me!"

 

"Woow look at all this stuff Hinata!" Oikawa was almost beaming while holding a compass in his hands. "I wonder what this thing does... Well it's pretty anyway so I keep it. Have you found anything you want to keep?" he asked from Hinata.

"Umm you know Oikawa... Human stuff is not really my thing... And it shouldn't be your thing neither. If your father find out about this we are going to be in a big BIG **BIG**  trouble..." Hinata said while looking around as if King would crawl out under the table any second.

"He never find out if we never tell him." Oikawa said with a confident smile.

"Well maybe but what about Ennoshita? He will find out about this and tell about it to your father."

"Oh he's so busy with that new concert that he doesn't have time for... OH MY GOD THE CONCERT!!! OH GOD OH GOD HINATA WE MUST GO NOW!!!" Oikawa yelled while swimming out of ship as fast as he could.

"What about the concert? Hey Oikawa wait for me!" responded Hinata while trying to keep up with a lot faster Oikawa.

Oikawa stopped for a moment to wait for Hinata. When younger teen reached him, Oikawa grabbed his hand and started to swim again. With full speed of course.

"The concert I was supposed to sing in is today. Actually right now. It already started. Oh god dad and Ennoshita are going to kill me. How could I forgot..."

 

After 10 minutes of swimming boys arrived at the door of concert hall. But they couldn't hear music or singing. 

"Oh god I can't hear any music. The concert must be over. What am I gonna do?" Oikawa asked while covering his face with his hands. "Uh Hinata could you take my bag and hide hide it so my dad will not find it?" Oikawa asked while holding his bag.

"Sure thing Oikawa. Do I take it to the usual place?"

"Yes please. Now go before anyone see you."

"Thanks. And um Oikawa... Good luck. Don't let them feed you to the sharks."

"Yeah yeah... I'll see you later." Oikawa waved at Hinata. After seeing that orange hair had disappeared he took a deep breath and swimmed inside the palace.

 

At the throne room Oikawa was faced with angry Ennoshita and even angrier King.

"Okay dad before you say anything let me explain. So you see I was on my way to the concert when suddenly I was surrounded by my fanclub. And seriously those girls were cracy. Itried to explain that I have to go. But they kidnapped me. They took me to some cave and sealed it so I couldn't get out. But because I'm so smart I..."

"Enough. I'm very dissapointed in you Tooru. First you skip the concert which means so much to me and then you lie to me. Now where were you?" asked King.

"I... I was checking out that new sunken ship." Oikawa said while looking at the ground.

"YOU WHAT!!?  DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THOSE ARE!? HOW DANGEROUS HUMANS ARE!? I..."

"Sir please calm down. Send the boy to his room and talk to him tomorrow." Ennoshita said. Usual kindness of his voice was gone and replaced with coldness.

"Yeah that's good idea... Go to your room Tooru. We talk tomorrow." King said without looking at Oikawa.

 

"Yo Tooru way to ruin Ennoshita's concert. You should have seen dad's face." Said Matsukawa, oldest of brothers.

"It was worth seeing. And Ennoshita's too." continued Hanamaki, second oldest.

"I really thought he send all the servants looking for you." said Yahaba, middle one (4th son)

"Yeah me too." agreed Watari, third youngest.

"What a troublemaker..." muttered Kunimi, second youngest.

"Where were you Tooru?" asked Kindaichi, youngest.

"Ugh would you guys shut up. I was just checking out one ship. Found some pretty cool stuff there. Too bad you guys are too scared to come too."

"Not scared." said Matsukawa with a pout.

"Just wise enough not to get ourself into trouble." continued Yahaba.

"Call it whatever you like. I say you're scared. Anyway I'm not going to stay here and wait for my punishment. I'm going out for a while. See you later." said tooru while swimming out of the window.

"Did he just... run away?" asked confused Kindaichi.

"Yep." Matsukawa and Hanamaki answered.

 

Oikawa was swimming away from the castle. He had no idea where could he go or how long should he stay away from home. Maybe he could stay with Hinata? No not good idea. Maybe he could hide in his grotto until his dad wouldn't be angry anymore. Yeah that's better idea than staying with Hinata. But first he needs to find some food. But he doesn't feel like having fish... Problem of being a merman is that your diet is all about fish. Maybe he could go to surface and find to find Bokuto. He always steal food from humans and share it with Oikawa. Yes that's good idea. Up to the surface we go thought Oikawa. Surface is nice. Fresh air and birds and clouds and sun. Oikawa loved all of those. But more than that he loved stars and moon. They made him feel relaxed and calm... But tonight he was faced with something else than starry sky and gentle waves.

 

When Oikawa got to the surface he couldn't believe what he saw. Sky was covered with black clouds, he heard thunder and saw lightnings hit far away shores. But then he saw a ship. And it was in a bad situation. Oikawa had seen so many sunken ships so he knew that soon this ship will be like them too. It will sink and lie at the bottom of the sea till the end of the time.

"I guess I should go back underwater... it's not safe here..." Oikawa said to himself. Just when Oikawa was about to dive when the ship exploded and a guy flew to thesea because of the impact. Poor guy was unconcious and started to sink. But that was not Oikawa's trouble. But could he really let this guy die...? His dad always said that humans are bad. But Oikawa disagreed with that. And that's when he decided to help the human. Quickly Oikawa dive and swim after the human. When he reached the guy he put his arms around his waist and started to swim back to the surface. After all humans can't breath underwatr. Or that's what he had heard. After getting back up Oikawa started to swim to the direction where he believed the shore was. Actually he had been NEAR the shore but never too near because.. well he wasn't that stupid to go to the shore just out of curiosity. Someone could see him and catch him. Not really his ideal situation. But anyway now he must concentrate to get to the shore as fast as he could. Or else this human could die. So to the shore with full speed. Which is not so easy because this human is a little heavy...

 

Luckily the shore was only few miles away. Well unlucky for this guy since his ship has sunk so near the coast. But now Oikawa had to somehow drag this guy to the sand. Once again, not so easy because 1. this guy is heavy and 2. Oikawa have no legs. But he did managed to get the guy to the dry land (how did he did it? who knows.) and he could finally have a better look of the man. And he did. And that was a big mistake. Because this human was incredibly hot. He was very well build ("oh my god I could kill for those arms." Oikawa thought himself) and had short and black spiky hair. He seemed kinda relaxed even thought he was about to die just 5 minutes ago. If only Oikawa could see his eyes... He went to lie down next to the human and gently stroked his face and then Oikawa felt like singing. So he did.

 

_What would I give to live where you are?_

_What would I pay to stay here beside you?_

_What would I do to see you smiling at me?_

_Where would we walk,_

_Where would we run,_

_If we could stay all day in the sun?_

_Just you and me_

_And I could be_

_Part of your world._

Oikawa haven't even noticed at first that human had opened his eyes (his beautiful green eyes Oikawa memorized) and was holding his hand. What he did notice was dog which was coming right at them. In next second Oikawa was back in water and hiding behind a rock while keeping an eye on human. And other human who was running toward Oikawas dream man.

"Oh my god Prince Iwaizumi you're alive!" said other guy who seemed to be same age as this Iwaizumi.

"Uh my head... Daichi what happened to that guy who was here?"

"Um what guy? Anyway we need to get you to the palace. Come on I help you walk." Daichi said while helping Iwaizumi back on his feet.

"I could swear... He had so beautiful voice... I need to find him later..." said Iwaizumi while looking around the shore. But mystery boy was gone. Whitout saying anything else he allowed Daichi to help him back to the palace.

 

_I don't know when,_

_I don't know how,_

_But I know something's starting right now!_

_Watch and you'll see,_

_Someday I'll be_

_Part of your world!_

Oikawa singed while watching Iwaizumi and Daichi walk away. Little did he knew that he was also being watched...


	2. He's in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's brothers find out about his crush on someone. They decide to find out who is that lucky guy who got Oikawa's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had no idea how was I supposed to write singing part with 7 singers... so I just wrote after every part who singed it. I know it's boring but I had no other idea how to write that singing part ^^"  
> Italic parts are singing parts.  
> Song is not mine. It's called "She's in love" and it's from The Little Mermaid Broadway version. I suggest you listen that song :D

* * *

Past few days Oikawa has been acting weird and his behaviour haven’t gone unnoticed by his brothers. First ones to notice are, of course, Hanamaki and Matsukawa. But well whenever Oikawa does something embrassing and there is a chance to make fun of him those two will take that chance. By the time other brothers and Hinata have also noticed that there is something seriously wrong with Oikawa. But what could it be...

 

One night six brothers (Oikawa had a private singing lesson) were spending time in the bedroom they shared.

"I bet all of you have noticed his odd behaviour." said Matsukawa while staring Oikawa's empty bed.

"Hmm who?" asked bored Hanamaki who was brushing his auburn coloured tail.

”I’m talking about Tooru, that’s who!” answered Matsukawa

”What about thim?” asked Kindaichi while playing with his pet seahorse (called River. But why River? Nobody know).

”He sure is acting fishy lately.” Matsukawa said with a grin.

”I’ll say! Swimming in circles! Chasing his tail!” Hanamaki answered and stopped brushing his tail. He knew where this was going. To random improvised singing. Everyone else seemed notice that too.

”That boy is up to his gills in something! _He’s dizzy and he’s dreamy!”_   (Matsukawa)

” _His head’s up in the foam!”_  (Hanamaki)

” _His eyes have gone all gleamy. It’s like there’s no one home_.” (Yahaba)

” _He floats away the days. Moping on the coastal shelf_.” (Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Yahaba)

” _You ask him where’s he going, he giggles like a fool_.” (Watari)

” _He barely sticks a toe in down at the tidal pool_.” (Kindaichi)

” _It’s more than just a phase. Face it, he’s just not himself_.” (Kunimi)

” _Is he ill_?” (Hanamaki)

” _Or insane_?” (Yahaba)

” _Is it water on the brain?”_   (Matsukawa)

 _”What has got him bothered so?”_   (Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Yahaba)

 _”It’s the bends!”_   (Watari)

 _”It’s the flu!”_   (Kindaichi)

 _”Gosh, I wish we had a clue!”_   (Kunimi?)

 _”Oh, wait! Oh dear! Good grief! It’s clear… He’s in love! He’s in looove! Pounding heart! Ringing bells!”_   (everyone)

 _”He’s in love!”_   (Watari, Kunimi, Kindaichi)

 _”In love and it’s divine!”_   (Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Yahaba)

” _He’s in love!”_   (Watari, Kunimi, Kindaichi)

” _That boy’s on sandbar nine!”_   (Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Yahaba)

” _Glory be!”_   (Watari, Kunimi, Kindaichi)

” _Lord above! Gotta be he’s in love!”_   (Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Yahaba)

 

Suddenly there was knock on the door and familiar orange haired boy came to the room. It was obvious that Hinata was looking for Oikawa.

”Hey Hinata! Notice anything weird about you-know-who?” asked Kunimi

”You mean Oikawa? I’ll say!" Hinata had actually heard singing and knew brothers wanted him to join their little chorus  _"He acts like he don’t see me. He doesn’t even speak. He treats me like sashimi leftover from last week. You see him late at night tossin’ in his ocean bed._ ”

” _shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop_ ” (brothers)

” _He’s moody as a snapper. Oblivious as rock. You swim right up and tap him.”_ (Hinata)

” _He lays there like a lox! As sure as dogfish bite. Something made him lose his head!”  (_ brothers + Hinata)

” _He has lost his head!”_ (brothers)

” _And he sighs and he swoons and he’s humming little tunes.”_ (Hinata)

 _”Even has a sorta glow.”_ (brothers)

 _”What on earth could it be?”_ (Hinata)

” _Any hammerhead can see!”_ (brothers)

 _”That sigh!”_   (Hanamaki, Kindaichi)

” _That glow!”_ (Matsukawa, Kunimi)

 _”That swoon!”_ (Watari, Yahaba)

”Oh no! He’s in love!” (Hinata)

” _He’s flipped, it never fails! All hot beneath his scales!”_ (brothers)

 _”See his hips, how they swish!”_ (Hinata)

 _”Well well well don’t you wonder who’s the lucky seafood dish?”_ (brothers)

 _”He’s in love!”_ (Hinata)

 _”He found a deep-sea hunk! And now he’s as good as sunk!”_ (brothers)

 _”See him blush!”_ (Hinata)

 _”See him grin! Gotta be love he’s in!”_ (brothers)

 _”Tooru and someone swimming in the sea! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”_ (Hinata)

 _”His cheeks could not blush pinker!”_ (brothers)

 _”It’s clear as h2o!”_ (Hinata)

 _”He’s caught hook, line and sinker!”_ (brothers)

 _”Crushed out!”_ (Watari, Kunimi, Yahaba)

 _”Switched on!”_ (Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Kindaichi)

 _”Worked up! Far gone!”_ (Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Watari, Kunimi)

 _”Knocked down!”_ (Hinata)

 _”Hard hit!”_ (brothers)

 _”In deep!”_ (Hinata)

 _”He’s in love! He’s in looove! Plain to see! No mistake! Look at those moonbeams in his wake!_ _Obvious what they must be symptoms of! He’s in love! He’s in love! He’s inlove! HE’S IN LOOOVE!”_ (brothers + Hinata)

 

Once their little concert was over everyone were laughing their lungs out. Then Matsukawa cleared his throat and said to others:

”Okay fellas this was fun and we need to do this more often but we need to focus now. Our beloved Tooru has found his ’true love’ and as his brothers and friends we need to check out this guy. You know to make sure he’s good enough for our Tooru.”

”More like Tooru is good enough for him.” whispered Yahaba to Kunimi.

”True Shigeru. My point is we need to go and have a talk with this guy. Do you guys agree?”

Everyone nodded in agreement.

”But how are we going to find this guy? Tooru will never tell us who he is.” asked Kindaichi.

”It’s simple Yuutarou. We all follow Tooru when he is having a meeting with mystery guy. Then we just follow them and see if they are match made in heaven. Simple.” Matsukawa said with a proud smile on his face. ”So will we use this plan tomorrow?”

”Why not today? I mean maybe Tooru go to see him tonight after his singing practice. Let’s wait until he sneak out and follow. Who’s in?” asked Hanamaki.

”Me naturally.” answered Matsukawa.

”Count me in.” said Yahaba.

”Why not. I mean this could be fun.” agreed Watari.

”Guess I come too.” said Kunimi.

 

Kindaichi and Hinata looked at each other. They weren’t really sure about spying on Tooru but they were worried of him. So they really didn’t have a choice. They nodded in agreement to other brothers.

”Excellent. Now someone have to keep eye on Tooru. Does anyone volunteer? No? Well Takahiro, bro, how about you and me?” Matsukawa asked from Hanamaki, who answered with a grin. Yes it is then.

”Good. Okay when Tooru leave other of us come to tell you guys and other follow Tooru so we won’t lose him. This way we all or at least one of us see the mystery guy. Okay guys wait outside the palace so you're near and catch up other of us and Tooru. Let’s go Takahiro. We have Tooru to look out for.” after saying that Hanamaki and Matsukawa left.

 

”Pssst guys here.” whispered Matsukawa and waved others to his direction. He had kept good distance to Tooru. Long enough to stay out of his sight but still close enough not to lose him.

”Where is he going?” asked Hanamaki.

”I don’t know but he haven't shown any sign of slowing down his pace.”

”Maybe this guy lives in arctic waters…” suggested Watari.

”Hope not. Arctic mermaids are jerks. So full of themselves because ’We can live in a cold water and you can’t’. Gosh I hate them…” said Yahaba with disapproved face.

”Um guys aren’t we going too near the land? This could be dangerous.” said very nervous Kindaichi.

”True… Maybe this guy is addicted to addrenaline and lives near shore for excitement.” suggested Matsukawa who was starting to get bored.

”Ugh I already dislike this guy…” said Hanamaki.

”HEY! Tooru is going up. He can’t be so stupid that he would meet this guy at shore?” asked Yahaba.

”It’s Tooru you’re talking about. He CAN be that stupid.” said Hanamaki with a grin.

”Anyway let’s stay away from the shore. And let’s keep our distance from Tooru. Our mission is over if he sees us.” said Matsukawa.

”Okay guys surface is calling. Up we go.” said Hanamaki while pointing up at surface.

”Let’s go hiding behind those rocks over there. There we can see Tooru but he can’t see us.” said Matsukawa and started to swim toward big rocks near the shore.

 

Six brothers and Hinata climbed on the rocks and started to look for Oikawa's secred date. But what they saw was something they couldn’t believe. Oikawa was alone, staying behind the rock while staring at the shore with a smile on his face and blush on his cheeks. Following his gaze brothers and Hinata looked toward the shore but they couldn’t progress what they saw at first. On the shore there were two humans having a sword fight (fake one probably.) and Tooru’s eyes were glued to other one of them. But why would he so interested about some human…? Then they all realized it. Six heads disappeared underwater in a second.

”Oh…” started very shocked Yahaba.

”My…” continued Watari.

”GOD!!!! TOORU IS IN LOVE WITH A HUMAN!?” finished Hanamaki .

”I can’t believe this…” said Matsukawa while staring at the distance.

”Where’s Yuutarou?” asked Kunimi while looking around.

Everyone looked up to see that Kindaichi was still hiding behind that rock and staring at the shore. It took Hanamaki and Kunimi only few seconds to drag him down with them.

”Sorry guys… I… Umm…” stuttered blushing Kindaichi while rubbing back of his head.

”Oh god you didn’t fall for that human too right?” asked Hanamaki while staring his little brother with disbelief.

”Let’s not blame this one. Issei let’s go and drag Tooru here. I guess we all have some questions and I sure do want some answers.” said Matsukawa.

”Let’s do that.” answered Hanamaki and headed to surface with his big brother.

 

Carefully Matsukawa and Hanamaki swim behind Oikawa and pulled him back to the water. Oikawa let out a yelp of surprice when his brothers grabbed his tail. Before he even realized what has happened he was surrounded by his brothers and Hinata.

”What the hell are you doing here?!” asked shocked Oikawa.

”Tooru we have some questions about that human. And we demand answers.” Matsukawa said while crossing his arms over his chest.

”Who is he?” Hanamaki asked.

”How you met him?” asked Watari.

”He’s human you idiot!” said Yahaba who probably wished now that Oikawa would have a crush on some arctic merman.

”Dad is going to kill you.” said Kunimi with his normal neutral expression.

”Forget about dad. Ennoshita will do that first.” said Matsukawa.

”Why are you so interested about him?” asked Hinata who was still looking shocked.

”He… was kinda handsome though…” said blushing Kindaichi voice hardly louder than a whisper.

”Ugh okay okay I’ll tell. So he’s prince Iwaizumi. Next king of the the land. I met him when I saved him from drowning about week ago. Dad and Ennoshita can’t do anything if they never find out about him. Why wouldn’t I be interested? I mean did you look at him? Well Yuutarou obviously did….” Oikawa gave Kindaichi cold look ”He’s incredible. What I have found out is that he’s smart, good with swords and fighting, caring, kind, loyal and well he’s so handsome. Okay that spiky hair is funny but it suit him.”

”Yes but he’s human!” said Yahaba.

”They’re dangerous.” added Hinata.

”And Tooru dear, you may not have noticed but you’re both guys.” commented Matsukawa.

”He doesn’t seem to mind that. I mean he has been looking for me. Or that's what I understood from his conversation with his friend Daichi.” said Oikawa while remembering all the things Iwaizumi has said about him.

” **WHAT!!!???** ” yelled brothers and Hinata in unison.

”What do you mean he has been looking for you? Did he saw you?” asked Hanamaki who was not happy about this situation at all.

”No… But he heard me singing. And looks like he liked my voice.” Oikawa said while blushing. Everyone said that Oikawa have a beautiful voice but he had never cared about that. Not until Iwaizumi. It filled his heart with so much happiness to know that someone like Iwaizumi loved his voice and wants to find him. And who knows maybe marry... Does he even dare to hope that...

"Ugh anyway we should not stay here. It's late and dad is expecting us for dinner. But first Tooru." said Matsukawa and turned to look at Oikawa "We won't tell dad about this human. But I really hope you don't come here again and try to forget him. After all relationship between you two would be impossible."

"I can't promise that. And remember brother that love will always find a way." said Oikawa with that annoying smirk Matsukawa hates.

"Love huh..." muttered Kindaichi while staring at the surface.

"Whatever Tooru. But we're going now." Matsukawa said and with a wave of his hand told others to follow him.

Oikawa turned his head toward the shore but knew he must follow his brothers to home. But he was definitely coming back tomorrow. And he was definitely going to find a way to be with Iwaizumi. But he must find it quick because it seems like his little brother got his eyes on Iwaizumi too...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I had some idea what to write. But then I just lost that idea...  
> Anyway I hope you (if anyone read this...) leave comments. Liked it or not. I want to improve but I need help with that.


	3. Family party gone wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow third chapter... Never thought I make it this far... After all I'm kinda lazy person :P  
> Thank you Daff_Calon with your help with this ^^

After watching his son’s weird behaviour over a week King Irihata had started to wonder what could have happened to his always so loud and kinda annoying but still very dear son. Could he have eaten something bad? Or hit his head too many times? Or did Issei and Takahiro finally broke the poor boy with their pranks and jokes? Something was bothering Tooru and it must be something important. But he wasn’t the only one acting weird. For a past few days Yuutarou has been acting weird too. What was wrong with his sons!!!?

”It must be love, sir.” said Ennoshita.

”Huh?”

”Well I don’t know about prince Kindaichi but in prince Oikawa’s case it’s clearly love. I mean he’s been in his own worlds, he has lost his appetite and everyday while we’re practicing he wants to sing love songs. So that’s why I guess it’s love.” Ennoshita said while looking at confused King.

”So… You’re saying someone caught my boy’s attention?” oh god was that a smile on his face… ”Ennoshita!! We need to find out who this lady is!!! And then we held a biggest wedding seremony anyone has ever seen! And it must be held quickly! Before that boy loses his interest to that girl. I let you plan the wedding and party but for tonight we will have private party to family so we can all celebrate Tooru’s engagement! And you plan it too got it? Tell the chef to make Tooru’s favorite food tonight. NOW!” wow he had never seen Ennoshita swim so fast… While he deal with party planning, King himself started to prepare a speech for his son.

 

* * *

 

 

At evening seven brothers were suddenly called to the throne hall because of ”family party”. Hinata was also invited since King thought that little clownfish boy was like his adoptive son.

All of seven brothers were suspicious about this party. Usually King had a party when he was going to remarry or brothers were about to get one more little sibling. But that had stopped when King married Yuutarou’s mother. Stubborn woman refused to leave and also refused to have more kids. Bless that woman… So yeah what could be this party about? Was their father about to retire and name Issei as next King? Oikawa didn’t really want to think Issei as a King… That would be pretty much the same as fox being a leader of pack of rabbits. Oikawa shivered.

When boys arrived at throne hall they were stunned. There were huge banner on the wall saying ”Gongratulations for your engagement Tooru!”

”Psst Tooru” whispered Hanamaki ”You never told us about getting engaged.”

Six brothers and Hinata all looked at Oikawa who was still shocked. Engagement… What engagement??? Has he accidentally promised to marry one of his fangirls who was talking to him while he was dreaming about Iwaizumi and his incredible biceps. Oh god did that happened…..

”Well come here boys. King is about to have a speech.” said Ennoshita while waving his hand.

Still shocked Oikawa barely even noticed that he was dragged by Hanamaki and Matsukawa toward the throne. He couldn’t take his eyes away from the banner.

”…We hope to meet your future bride very soon…” King spoke.

_What…?_

”…She will be welcomed to our family with open arms…” Hanamaki and Matsukawa were shaking while holding their laughter.

_Wait…_

”…Finally we can hold our first royal wedding…” King kept on speaking.

_No…_

”…And soon we have a new generation…” he’s expecting grandkids already???

_No no no_

”…And then…” King was about to continue when…

”STOP!!!” yelled Oikawa. He noticed that everyone were looking at him. Ennoshita, King and servants looked confused while his brothers and Hinata looked him with pity in their eyes. He felt like crying…

”What is it prince Oikawa?”asked Ennoshita.

”I… What is this talk about bride and engagement? I don’t have any girl in my mind.” Oikawa said while staring at his father.

”Uh… You have been acting weird lately so we thought that you’re in love. So King decided you’re going to get married right away…” Ennoshita wasn’t so sure anymore if he guessed right about Oikawa being in love…

”In love? HAH!!! That’s the only thing you got right!” Oikawa was angry and he was going to let that show. He wasn’t thinking straight when he said ”I’m in love yes! With a GUY!!!! WITH A HUMAN PRINCE!!!” uh-oh he shouldn’t have said that…

”YOU’RE IN LOVE WHITH HUMAN PRINCE!!!?” King was furious. How could his son fall for human? This must be bad dream. ”KNOW WHAT IT DOESN’T MATTER!! GUESS WHY? BECAUSE I’LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN!!! YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE A PALACE ANYMORE!!!” King was still yelling, brothers and Ennoshita and Hinata were quietly staring at the banner while Oikawa was staring at floor and felt like his heart was breaking. He had to do something…

”Try and stop me…” Oikawa said and swimmed away from throne hall. Away from palace. Away from his family and home.

”I’ll go after him.” said Hinata leaving behind very quiet royal family.

”I’ll come with you.” Ennoshita knew he could not stand staying in palace right now…

 

* * *

 

 

After swimming away for half an hour Oikawa decided to stop and think what to do now. Where could he go? He can’t really go to Iwaizumi and say ”Hey I just left my family and my life in order to be with you. Please don’t make sushi of me. I love you.” he really don’t want to scare Iwaizumi…

”Trouble in paradice loverboy?” a mysterious voice asked out of nowhere. Oikawa turned his head and saw two mermen behind him. Other one, redhead with sly and kinda maniac grin on his face, was floating there upside down. Other guy, one with odd haircolour, stared at his companion with a face which said he was used to readhead’s odd behaviour.

”I don’t know what you’re talking about. And who are you?”

”I’m Semi Eita. And this here is Tendou Satori.” said the one with weird haircolour.

”And you’re prince Oikawa Tooru. Third son of King Irihata. Also you’re in love with human. And not just any human. Prince itself. The next King Iwaizumi Hajime.” said Tendou with proud smile on his face while Oikawa looked stunned. This is not good day for Oikawa… His face might froze like that. REALLY! How is he supposed to charm Iwaizumi if his eyes are size of plates and jaw is hanging somewhere around his navel…

”He is quite a catch let me tell you.” said Semi with dreamy face. With this comment he earned surprized squeal and unhappy look from Tendou.

”I know who I am and who I like. But how do you know those things? Are you stalkers?”

Tendou turned his face away from Semi and grinned at Oikawa. ”Stalker is just and ugly word. Let’s say we have keep eye on you. And believe it or not but this is your lucky day. Because we know someone who can help you to get your prince charming.” he ended his speech with a wink.

It took Oikawa few seconds to understand what Tendou said. There is someone who could help him… There is a chance for him to be with Iwaizumi. But can he trust those two… Njah being with Iwaizumi is worth of a risk.

”Then take me to this person. Now.” he said.

”UUU being demanding here are we my prince. Don’t worry don’t worry. We’ll take you to Ushijima right now. Right Eita?”

”Sure thing Satori.”

_They call each other with their first names… Interesting…_

”Lead the way.”

While Oikawa swimmed away with two mysterious mermen, Ennoshita and Hinata were staring each other with shock. Ennoshita had heard about Ushijima. He was bad man. And now Oikawa was going to him… And Ennoshita could even move… He know he have to go after Oikawa and stop him but he just can’t move. Hinata seems like he can’t move either.

 

* * *

 

 

”Welcome to our castle my prince.” Tendou said while pointing toward a cave entrance.

”It’s not really a castle. Satori is just delusional.” said Semi who was staring at Tendou.

_They use first names and stare at each other (well Semi stare at Tendou) every once in a while. Is there something going on between them?_

”EITA! How could you? I just like to use my imagination. Don’t you…” his whining was cut off by voice.

”Tendou! Semi! What are you guys doing out there? Bring the guest in.” deep voice said inside the cave. Oikawa really didn’t like that voice.

”Okay boss! Well then little prince. Go in.” Tendou bowed to Oikawa and with his hand directed toward entrance.

_For Iwaizumi…_ Oikawa thought and entered to cave _._

 

* * *

 

 

Inside the cave Oikawa was greeted by merman with serious face, sharp eyes, brown hair and shark tail. No doupt this was man behind that deep (and so annoying) voice.

”So you’re Irihata’s son who’s in love with human?” it wasn’t really a question but a statement. ”And you’re here because you need my help to be with this human.”

”Uh… Yeah… Can you help me?”

”Of course I can. But I need you to sign a contract.”

”A contract?”

”Yes. I make a spell which turns you to a human. For 3 days and 3 nights. In that time you have to make prince fall in love with you and kiss you. Not just any kiss but a kiss of true love. If you succeed you stay as human. If you don’t, you turn back to merman and you belong to me.” he said all that with that serious face. And without blinking. ”Oh yeah and then there is my fee.”

”Yo… Your fee?”

”Yes. I’ve heard you have a most beautiful voice. I want it.”

”So you want my voice? But without my voice how can I make Iwaizumi fall in love with me?”

”Not my problem. So will you sign the contract or not?

_Should I sign…? If I turn to human I never see father and brothers again… but then I could be with Iwaizumi… But if I fail… Then this guy owns me… Not very tempting… No I will do it and I will make Iwaizumi fall for me. Then we can always be together._

”I do it.”

”Then give me your hand.” Oikawa did as he said and hold out his hand for Ushijima. For a moment he thought about leaving when Ushijima pulled out a knife. His hold of Oikawa’s arm tightened. Before Oikawa even know it there was a tiny wound on his thumb. Ushijima reached for a contract which was on his shelf, opened it and pressed Oikawa’s thumb on it. Tiny mark of blood started to spread over the paper until it formed two words: Oikawa Tooru.

”Good.” Ushijima nodded and turned toward a shelf full of odd looking bottles. He selected some bottles and swimmed to a old looking cauldron.

”Semi take care of collecting my fee while I mix these.” he said to Semi who nodded.

Semi came to Oikawa with a golden shell necklace. Before Oikawa could ask anything Semi spoke.

”Please sing.”                                                                               

”Sing?”

”Did I stutter?”

”Uh no sorry… I’m just not used to sing without a music…”

”Didn’t seem to bother you when you sang that ballad to your prince charming.” Tendou said while staring at cauldron over Ushijima’s shoulder

”Ugh fine.” Oikawa started to sing and it felt like something cold would have slide down his throat and then suddenly burst into fire and get back up to his mouth. When he opened his mouth, a little ball of light came out and he could hear his own voice come out of it. He stared at the light until it disappeared inside that shell necklace Semi was holding. Oikawa tried to speak but no voice came out.

”Thank you prince.” Semi said and put the necklace around his neck.

”It’s done.” said Ushijima. He came to Oikawa and handed him a tiny bottle of red liquid.

”Take this bottle and go to the surface. Before you get out of water drink it. Don’t get out of water until transformation is over. Remember. You have 3 days and 3 nights.” Oikawa took the bottle, noddedand left in a hurry without saying a word.

”Wow… He didn’t even thanked you. Ruudee.” Said Tendou to Semi.

 

* * *

 

 

Oikawa stopped just before surface. His heart was pounding like crazy. What if Ushijima lied to him and this stuff actually kills him. Or turns him into a lama? Or some other creature? No. He have to trust him… For the sake of his happy ending with Iwaizumi.

_Okay here goes…_

”Oikawa wait!!” was that…? Hinata???

Oikawa turned around and saw Hinata and Ennoshita.

”Don’t drink it! We cango to your father and tell what happened and he will make Ushijima break the deal. Just… Don’t drink it.” Ennoshita said. Did they knew about contract? Did they follow Oikawa?

”Oikawa gime me the bottle.” Ennoshita held out his hand. Oikawa just stared at it and shook his head. This is his chance. And he will take it. Before Ennoshita could move Oikawa opened the bottle and drink the burning liquid. He felt his body heat up. His tail was in pain. He felt like fainting. Hinata and Ennoshita stared at his tail in horror. Oikawa was sure he was going to die. And right after he thought about that the pain and heat disappeared. But now he couldn’t breath.

_Oh god oh god oh god!!! I can’t breath!!! I need to get up to the surface!_

Oikawa started to swim but it felt like he didn’t move at all. Finally Ennoshita snapped out of his shock and helped Oikawa to surface.

”OH MY GOD YOU IDIOT!!! YOU ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF THOSE… Those…” he couldn’t find a word for those hideous things Oikawa sacrificed his beautiful voice and tail for.

”Legs.” Hinata said to Ennoshita.

”Thank you. And now you!” he pointed a finger toward Oikawa who was now sitting on bank, water covering his lover body. But that damm brat wasn’t even listening to him. Oikawa was investigating his new form with a smile on his face.

”Ugh fine… I help you to win over your prince. But just because I don’t want you to ’belong to Ushijima’.” now Oikawa was looking at him with even bigger smile ”I’ll be here and whenever you need my help you come here. Since I really can’t go with you… Do you understand?” Oikawa was nodding like crazy. Ennoshita was about to keep on talking whenthey heard a weird voice. Ennoshita and Hinata disappeared in a second, leaving Oikawa alone. He was scared about that voice. Suddenly there was furry creature running toward him and he really felt like running away. But his new legs didn’t work. Now the creature was standing in front of him.

_Eww it’s drooling._ Thought Oikawa. He was just about to slap weird creature to the face when he heard a voice he would recognize anywhere.

”Shiro!!! Where are you boy???”

_Oh god it’s Iwaizumi… I’m not ready to see him yet!!! Calm down Tooru. Breath… Okay smile._

”You...” Oikawa turned to face confused Iwaizumi. When did he get here?

”It’s… It’s you…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... King had no idea about Oikawa's sexuality...   
> Ushijima have shark tail because I couldn't bring myself write him with tentacles xD so shark tail.  
> CONFUSED PEOPLE/MERMEN EVERYWHERE!!!  
> Did anyone notice the lama joke?  
> So again feel free to leave comment and kudos if to think this fic deserves any.


	4. Prince and the silent boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi finds a boy at the shore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished writing this chapter 5am...   
> But yeah here is new chapter. This time about Iwaizumi! Because his jersey number is 4 so chapter 4 was for him.  
> This chapter was supposed to be longer but I got lazy...
> 
> Yeah and sorry for the wait (if anyone even reads this...). Trying to be faster with next chapter.

It has been very long week for Prince Iwaizumi. Daichi had found him at the shore and dragged him back to the castle where royal doctor had told him to rest few days (yeah as if that could happen, Iwaizumi was out of the bed next morning). Then his mother wanted to have a talk with him. That was never good thing and this time was not any better. His mother kept her normal talk about getting married and stuff like that and then handed him a list of suitors. Yay… He got letters from these suitors everyday. All of them were full of same things: how Iwaizumi will make a great king one day, how he needs a perfect partner for himself and then there is a long list of reasons why this princess or prince would be just the right one. But there was only one person in his mind…

It has been over a week he was rescued from ocean. Over a week since he heard that beautiful voice. Over a week has that voice been haunting his dreams. He wished he could remember more… He had seen a silhouette, slim body and a mop of curly hair which was not much but it was something, but not any details. Damm if only he could hear that voice again…

It was a beautiful day so Iwaizumi decided to take Shiro and go out for walk. He wanted to ask Daichi to join them but his best friend were nowhere to be seen. Well going alone was totally okay.

The sea had always been important to young prince. It made him feel lot calmer and forget his troubles. Of course he knew it was dangerous as well since he had lost his father to it and almost died himself too. But he refused to stay away (not that Daichi hadn’t tried).

_My mother wants me to marry… But am I ready for that… Do I even want to marry someone because of political reasons… Ugh I wish I were not a prince…_

It was a sudden bark that brought the prince back to reality. But the dog were not at his side. Where did he go? Iwaizumi stopped and looked around for a while until he heard more barking. _Aha there you are you little devil! I really need to get a leash to that dog._ He couldn’t help but laugh when he runned after the dog.

”Shiro! Where are you boy?!” Iwaizumi called for the dog. The barking was getting louder. What got that dog so excited it had to bark it’s lungs out…?

He finally catch up with the dog but he was surprised to see the dog was not alone. It was barking happily at a boy who seemed to be about same age as Iwaizumi. The boy was slim, had a beautiful chocolate colored eyes and chestnut colored curly hair. It couldn’t be…

”You… It’s… It’s you…” were the only words confused prince got out of his mouth. Other boy seemed to get very excited and opened his mouth to say something. But the voice didn’t come out. For a moment the boy tried again and again to move his mouth but no voice came out. Finally he admit his defeat and instead of talking he seemed to decide it was time to stand up.

The boy really tried to get up with no result. It almost looked like he had no idea how to use his legs. To be honest it was kinda fun to watch poor boy’s attempt to get up on his feet but then Iwaizumi realized something.

”Umm… why are you naked? Were you robbed? Are you okay?” the boy just looked at him with round eyes. ”Riight why did I even asked…” the boy has started to shiver ”Guess I have no choice…” Iwaizumi took off his coat, walked up to the boy and put it over his shoulders.

”Better?” the boy nodded and covered his face with a coat’s sleeve. Why was that somehow so cute… Wait... Did he just smell his coat...?

”So… Umm… Since I don’t know where you live and you can’t tell it to be because of your… lack of voice… how about you come with me to the castle? Our doctor could try to help you. You know with your voice and legs.” boy lifted his face behind coat sleeve and nodded shyly. _So there is this kind of side of him too…_

”Sorry but I have to carry you.” he said as he picked the boy up to his arms like a bride. Poor boy’s face was red as tomato as he wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck. Young prince couldn’t do anything else than smile to the boy. 

"Oh by the way my name is Iwaizumi Hajime. I really hope the doctor can help you so you can tell me your name." boy looked up at Iwaizumi's eyes like he was expecting him to say something else. Instead of saying anything else to the boy Iwaizumi started to walk away from the shore.

”Shiro! Come on boy we’re going home!” he yelled to the dog as he was carrying the boy to the castle. _Oh I wonder what Daichi or mother dear is going to say about this_ _._

 

 

”You saw that Semisemi!!? Prince himself carried Oikawa away! And in bridal style! I never would have guessed that.”

”I did see that Satori. I guess we need to tell Ushijima that prince already seem to have a soft spot for prince Oikawa.” said Semi as he started to swim away from shore.

”More like princess Oikawa…” Tendou said before he followed Semi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> And sorry for the bad English. When you get the great idea of starting to write a new chapter 2am you really should think again... Got this done 5am (thank you youtube and catvideos).

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I finished first chapter. YAY! Hope you guys liked it because I don't know what I feel about this. And again sorry about bad English. Feel free to leave kudos or comment if you liked this.


End file.
